The Chronicles of Radiowave
by Tflover323
Summary: Radiowave, son of Shockwave and Karma the Assassin, Scientist under his father to Lord Megatron. Sparkmate to Megatron's daughter and sire to two daughters. These are his stories.
1. Siphonwave

**Radiowave whispered. He looked up. Desmon was arguing with Radiosnip, who held their barely hour born sparklings. His father came in, so did his ghost mother. **

**Yellow Jacket shied away from Shockwave, Radiosnip now yelling at Desmon. Radiowave slowly got to his struts. **

**His hidden blade unsheathed from his wrist. The Scientist stared at his son. **

**Karma, the ghost, went to Radiosnip, begging to borrow her body again. **

**Radiowave screeched. He held his head. **

**Radiowave smiled at his father. His blade impaled Shockwave's chest. So began the slaughter. **

**Radiowave had the energon of just about the entire warship covering his frame. Just three more and he can rest too. He laughed as he walked through the halls, calling for his Sparkmate. **

**The sane part of Radiowave was chained up, protesting loudly, screaming even. **

**The mech stopped to cackle. **

**He picked up speed, sensing Radiosnip. **

**The femme stood with her sparklings on a berth behind her. She held her weapons up. Siphonwave ran forward, impaling the hidden blade on his wrist into Radiosnip. Her servo rested on his faceplates. **

**She whispered. Siphonwave shook his head and killed the two sprinklings, their energon smearing his faceplate. **

**He strode to the bridge, the on;y life in the Warship and proud. He set course to the Autobots, and began hurtling decent. He looked at his reflection. His optics turned back to normal, and he screamed. **

**The Nemesis crashed. **

**Siphonwave's life was very short, but his sanity, Radiowave, regretted what they did. Siphonwave destroyed Cybertron for good, killing all of the Autobots, except for the Prime, who couldn't have his planet any longer. **

**Siphonwave was a menace, tell me, will you end up like him, little sparkling?**


	2. Memory of his Mother

Radiowave started his day like any other, he onlined from recharge, and went to where his father would usually be working, in the lab. He helped his father for a good hour before it was time for him to go down to the human school to watch the Autobots' humans, Jack, Raf, and Miko.

Once outside the school, he activated his Holoform, a 17 year old boy with orange eyes and purple hair. The clothing he wore was all purple, a long sleeve shirt, gloves, and long pants leading down to a pair of converse sneakers.

He had two friends at that school, the two of which were also Decepticons, Radiosnip, Megatron's daughter and new Second in Command, and Desmon, Knockout's son. Radiosnip's Holoform wore a little dark red dress and black and white striped gloves and leggings. Desmon had a whole set up for his clothes, black and gold colored, a graphic tee, a jacket, pants, boots, fingerless gloves, about two belts, and dog tags.

The three of them sat together at lunch, eating a bit of energon that was put into human food shells, to create the illusion that they were eating normal food, when Radiowave started thinking about his mother again. Ever since he'd found out how she really died, he'd been having dreams about those last few moments of her life, even if he was just 6 months old, he somehow remembered them.

He was in the center of a burning room, held by one of the Assassins of his Mother's old group, the Moonfall. The assassin was staring at him, an unamused look on her face. **She shook her head and dropped him, resulting in him giving off a cry of pain. **

**Karma had heard the cry and broke from Shockwave's grip, racing back into the building, searching for her son. She attacked the Assassin, driving her wristblades into the other's spark, before lifting her son and cooing that he was okay. She then raced out, handed him to Shockwave, and headed back to Soulgem, whom she'd heard in the next room. **

**Shockwave held his son close as the building then erupted into bright blues, purples, and some greens. His optic went wide as his son screeched for it's mother. Megatron took the child from the scientist and watched as he dropped down, shaking with a mixture of mourning, anger, and sparkbreak. Radiowave fought the unfamiliar bot's grip and crawled to his father, who refused to look at him. **

**Shockwave looked at Radiowave. The younger mech had crawled close to his father, and hand put a hand on his arm. Shockwave stared at the boy, wondering what to do. Let him live, and have a constant reminder of his lost love, or kill him, and waste what she'd died to do? **

**He pulled Radiowave closer and stared at the fearful faceplate of the boy. After a while, he pulled him into a hug. **

**Radiowave snapped out of his flashback when Desmon tapped him. Desmon had used the false human name Radiowave had chosen for himself. **

**Desmon nodded and went back to eating his 'pizza'. Radiosnip watched Radiowave for a moment before continuing her food as well. Radiowave ate the last of his 'salad' before sitting there, thinking about his mother and sister.**


	3. The Best I Can Part One

The group came up on a town, it was walled off except for where they'd entered. The RVs had run out of gas a week ago, and they'd been walking the whole time. Desmon died from the bite in his side, his father had died along with him, refusing to outlive his son. Sonicwave had been killed by Radiosnip as the elder femme got overwhelmed by the undead creatures. Soundwave was still upset about that, it was his sister, after all. They'd met up with Tsunami and Revolution, who were now helping them along their way. Radiowave started training Pandora to use his wristblades, and she was learning fast.

As they walked the streets of the town, the four Wreckers stayed in a close set, followed closely by Starling, who was carrying Pandora. Radiowave and Radiosnip led them through the streets, when a nearby bell tower went off. Revolution snapped into combat, followed quickly by Smokeraid and Radiowave. Starling jumped to the wall of a building, holding Pandora with one arm and using her wings to help herself balance.

The undead swarmed from all around, Starling even got jumped by some coming from the roof of the building she was on. She fell, pulling Pandora to her chest to protect her. Radiosnip and Radiowave were once again synced up, but they would soon be overrun.

Starling had been separated from the Sparkling, and the little one was getting surrounded. Shockwave turned his attention to his son's child, but there were still at least a hundred of them coming, no matter how many he killed, there would be more. Radiowave turned towards this scene and shouted at the 'bot closest to his daughter, that being Twister, who was struggling herself against the creatures.

**Twister froze for a moment, allowing more and more of the undead to get closer. At the last second, she jumped away, leaving Pandora. **

**His attention was turned from cursing out Twister, to the sound of Revolution. The Wrecker was killing the undead with her broadsword, making a clear shot for Pandora to run. She obeyed the order, and ran into her father's arms. Revolution smiled and Radiosnip called the Decepticons to fall back. Ultra Magnus nodded and called for the Autobots' retreat. **

**Radiowave told her as he carried Pandora to the safety of Smokeraid's back. She was in her beast form again, and allowed Pandora on easily. She raced off as soon as Pandora held on, following Radiosnip. **

**They came up on a house, where the back gate was open. They raced into the backyard and Wheeljack shut the gate. Radiowave set Pandora down and started checking her for bites. He found nothing. Radiosnip and Shockwave started searching for a way in while everyone else started catching their breath. **

**The door was locked, but there was a doggy door, one that unlocked when the dog's collar was close. Radiosnip looked at the grave that sat next to a doghouse. She gulped and walked over to it, testing the dirt with a foot before she started digging. Pandora watched her mother and stayed with Smokeraid.**


	4. The Best I Can Part Two

The group came up on a town, it was walled off except for where they'd entered. The RVs had run out of gas a week ago, and they'd been walking the whole time. Desmon died from the bite in his side, his father had died along with him, refusing to outlive his son. Sonicwave had been killed by Radiosnip as the elder femme got overwhelmed by the undead creatures. Soundwave was still upset about that, it was his sister, after all. They'd met up with Tsunami and Revolution, who were now helping them along their way. Radiowave started training Pandora to use his wristblades, and she was learning fast.

As they walked the streets of the town, the four Wreckers stayed in a close set, followed closely by Starling, who was carrying Pandora. Radiowave and Radiosnip led them through the streets, when a nearby bell tower went off. Revolution snapped into combat, followed quickly by Smokeraid and Radiowave. Starling jumped to the wall of a building, holding Pandora with one arm and using her wings to help herself balance.

The undead swarmed from all around, Starling even got jumped by some coming from the roof of the building she was on. She fell, pulling Pandora to her chest to protect her. Radiosnip and Radiowave were once again synced up, but they would soon be overrun.

Starling had been separated from the Sparkling, and the little one was getting surrounded. Shockwave turned his attention to his son's child, but there were still at least a hundred of them coming, no matter how many he killed, there would be more. Radiowave turned towards this scene and shouted at the 'bot closest to his daughter, that being Twister, who was struggling herself against the creatures.

**Twister froze for a moment, allowing more and more of the undead to get closer. At the last second, she jumped away, leaving Pandora. **

**His attention was turned from cursing out Twister, to the sound of Revolution. The Wrecker was killing the undead with her broadsword, making a clear shot for Pandora to run. She obeyed the order, and ran into her father's arms. Revolution smiled and Radiosnip called the Decepticons to fall back. Ultra Magnus nodded and called for the Autobots' retreat. **

**Radiowave told her as he carried Pandora to the safety of Smokeraid's back. She was in her beast form again, and allowed Pandora on easily. She raced off as soon as Pandora held on, following Radiosnip. **

**They came up on a house, where the back gate was open. They raced into the backyard and Wheeljack shut the gate. Radiowave set Pandora down and started checking her for bites. He found nothing. Radiosnip and Shockwave started searching for a way in while everyone else started catching their breath. **

**The door was locked, but there was a doggy door, one that unlocked when the dog's collar was close. Radiosnip looked at the grave that sat next to a doghouse. She gulped and walked over to it, testing the dirt with a foot before she started digging. Pandora watched her mother and stayed with Smokeraid.**


	5. Sparkmate's Sparkday

Radiowave onlined and smiled at his sparkmate. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood up. He walked to the crib that held their two daughters, Pandora and Malukah. His bright blue daughter was already awake.

He lifted her to his arms and kissed her. "Today is special." He said.

"Why?" Malukah asked.

"It's your carrier's sparkday." He smiled. Malukah laughed loudly. "Shh, I don't want her to wake up. We're going to surprise her." Malukah gasped and giggled. "Tell mommy what I'm doing is dangerous." Radio gently set her back with her sister and left his family, shutting the door behind him after smiling at them.

He crept through the dead halls to the Lab, his audio receptors alert for any sound. The door opened for him and he found his mother, recently returned to life, waiting for him, Soulgem beside her. Soulgem, may she be his twin, she appeared younger than Radiowave by seven years.

Karma pulled her son to a hug and pulled him into the room that had been his before, but was boy his sister's. Soulgem went to wake up Shockwave.

Radiosnip stretched her arm towards Radiowave, only to be met with empty air. She jolted upright, her optics wide. She jumped off the berth and heard Malukah giggling. She scooped her child into her arms. "And what's so funny?"

"You are!" Malukah laughed. Radiosnip smiled and tickled her arm. "Daddy went to the Lab, he said it was dangerous so he doesn't want you to follow him." Radiosnip frowned, setting her daughter back with her sister. "Where are you going?"

She went to the Bridge to keep her mind off her sparkmate. Megatron sent her to train, since she couldn't for five years. Smokeraid, be a Predacon as she may, was no hard challenge, especially since she wasn't using her full power. Starscream flew towards the two femmes and transformed.

"Megatron has found an energon deposit, he is sending you to scout it." Radiosnip flew to the ship. As she prepared to go through the Ground Bridge, she saw Radiowave and Soulgem, along with a line of Troopers, carrying things to the Lab.

Shaking the sight off, Snip walked through the Deposit. She heard a heavy footstep and turned. She was met with the tilting head of a Predacon. She laughed and lightly rubbed it's head. "Alright, Smokeraid, you can come."

She spent two hours searching for the energon, and came up empty. She kicked a rock out of her way and layed on the dirt. Smokeraid layed beside her, resting her head close to her hand. Radiosnip rubbed the Predacon as she tried to call Soundwave.

"Soundwave, this was a bust. Soundwave?" She looked around for a Ground Bridge. She sighed. "Radiowave, tell Soundwave to send a bridge. Now." Still nothing. She looked at Smokeraid. The Predacon transformed and sat criss-cross.

"Do you want me to fly you back?" Radiosnip smiled.

"It's fine. At least I get some solitude for once." Smokeraid tilted her head.

"Wouldn't you like to spend your sparkday with Radiowave?" Radiosnip sat up.

"It's my sparkday? Not yet, it's a month away."

"No, it's today. See?" She held up a datapad Radiowave had given her, a calender. Radiosnip's sparkday, April 23rd, marked with a bright color. She gasped and shot to her struts.

"I have to get back! Radiowave will worry! Break through the stone!" Smokeraid transformed back to her Beast self and slammed into the rock.

The time crawled by to reach four hours before the Predacon finally gave up, energon leaking from her shoulder. "I tried..."

Radiowave led Troopers back and forth from the Lab to the closet he hid all the supplies in. He heard a crash from his family's room, and looked over. The door opened and Malukah wobbled out. His spark did a flip and he slowly walked over, and scooped her up.

"My sweetspark just had to take her first steps when her carrier's not here." Malukah giggled and cuddled her sire. "We're almost ready." He cooed as he walked into the room and pulled up Pandora.

The walk back to the Lab was quick. Radiowave set his sparklings with Soulgem, and found his mother, setting up the last bit of decoration needed. He lightly hugged her.

"I've missed you." He whispered against her pale purple armor. She smiled and placed a silver servo upon his helm.

"And I missed you, Radiowave. But, now the family is together again. Just in time for your sparkmate's sparkday." Radiowave smiled and called Soundwave.

"Send her a Bridge."

Radiosnip's head perked up from looking at Smokeraid's shoulder at the sound of a Ground Bridge. She helped Smokeraid get up and hobble over. She followed the Predacon and found Radiowave waiting for her, a smile on his faceplate.

Radiosnip lightly punched her sparkmate, causing the smile to fade. "What did I do?"

"You could have told me what day it is!" She hugged him.

"Follow me." He took her servo and looked at Smokeraid. "Soundwave, help her." The mute mech gladly obliged.

Radiowave took Radiosnip to the Lab. The conjoined families had gathered, including Radiosnip's mother, Quorra. The Rogue was glaring at the Assassin. Radiosnip squealed and kissed Radiowave.

"So you like it?" She laughed.

"No. It's terrible." Radiowave smirked. "I love it just a smidge less than I love you." The mech smiled.

"No one ever told me he was _your _sparkling, Karma." Quorra growled. The two lovebirds tensed, looking at their carriers. Shockwave and Megatron backed away.

"Nor she you." Quorra drew daggers, and Karma adjusted her stance, blade shoot from her wrists with their signature _shhlink_. Radiowave gulped as Malukah walked between the femmes.

"Why are you two goina fight?" The blue femme asked. "This is a special day for my carrier. Sire worked hard to get it perfect." Karma bent down and lifted the femme to her arms.

"_I _am not going to fight. I am going to make this the best day for my daughter in law." Radiowave smiled.

"I suppose I will too, for the mech."

Radiosnip pulled her mech's attention back to herself, putting her servo on his faceplate and turning him towards her. She kissed him, then whispered. "Tomorrow, we're going to have a problem on out servos."


	6. All Shall Fade

Radiowave looked at his sire, his own servos moving quickly on the keyboard. His sire worked with a Predacon bone, getting the CNA out of it. Radiowave sighed and looked at the screen of his work.

"Radiowave." The low voice of the Scientist rang through the lab. The younger looked to the larger mech.

"Yes?" He slowly walked to Shockwave, noticing how he'd stopped moving. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you remember...Of your carrier?" Radiowave stopped in his tracks, gaping at his sire.

"You... You don't like me to talk about her..."

"Yes, I know... I want you to, though..." Radiowave sighed and walked to his sire's side.

"I... I remember her voice. It was beautiful, like a Supernova... She would speak softly, she would sing to me when I got scared..." Radiowave paused.

"What did she sing?"

"_Home is behind__  
__The world ahead__  
__And there are many paths to tread__  
__Through shadow__  
__To the edge of night__  
__Until the stars are all alight__Mist and shadow__  
__Cloud and shade__  
__All shall fade__  
__All shall fade__"_

Shockwave forced himself to look at his son as he sang the words his sparkmate loved. Radiowave's voice echoed that of his carrier's perfectly. Radiowave bit down on his lip and stared at his sire.

"Even after the Moonfall exiled her... She sang the song they sing to sparklings... She wanted Soulgem to follow her, to be one that fights in the shadows..." Radiowave looked down as his sire spoke.

"If she didn't go back for Soulgem... She would be alive..." He muttered.

"No carrier would save one sparkling without the other. They put their sparklings' lives before their own."


End file.
